


wait a minute!

by craftingdead



Series: charlie will make cd a common tag if it kills them [13]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Ocean, also fuck canon, i cant believe that's NOT a tag, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: The night sky was clear overhead, bright stars twinkling in the distance, wrapped up in the darkness. The wind was whistling past, tousling his hair and bringing an icy coldness to his body, despite wearing a jacket. Water lapped against the side of the boat, waves crashing into it and shaking the bow and with it, Ghetto.





	wait a minute!

**Author's Note:**

> wait a minute! - willow  
> got kinda lazy towards the end. its 3:45 am and im tired. i sleep now

The night sky was clear overhead, bright stars twinkling in the distance, wrapped up in the darkness. The wind was whistling past, tousling his hair and bringing an icy coldness to his body, despite wearing a jacket. Water lapped against the side of the boat, waves crashing into it and shaking the bow and with it, Ghetto.

His head was tilted back, facing the sky and stars, eyes closed against the wind. Water sprayed across the back of his neck from a particularly high wave hitting the side of the boat—he could feel his body shaking as the boat settled from the attack on its hull, rocking side to side. The taste of salt burned against his smile, lips parted so slightly in a grin, the kind that made his face hurt if he held it long enough, but it felt good, after days of paranoia and rough-sailing.

The only thing that disturbed the wonderful silence that accompanied this night was the occasionally yelling from further down the ship. From what he’d heard, AK was trying to convince Nick to climb into one of the vents and help get the filter back up and working. Good luck with that, AK.

Unlike AK, himself, or even Shark, Nick wasn’t really… the best with the rocking waves and constant taste of salt that came with the deal of sailing. So that meant he spent a majority of his time curled up on his bunk, forcing down nausea. Ghetto felt bad for the dude because unlike him, he could tolerate the open sea. Hell, he even liked it, looking over the open sea and seeing nothing for miles around was epic, an adventure in itself. Who knows what could be lurking out there? Islands, sea serpents, buried treasure, the occasional zombie or two that probably followed them onto the ship and just now decided to show itself—the possibilities were endless!

Ghetto knew full well what they were looking for, but that didn’t stop him from imagining. What fun was thinking of the mainland, overwhelmed with zombies, when you could think about the idea of fighting pirates on the sea? Or, even better, zombie pirates. That would be sick.

A habit from when he was a kid, one he refused to indulge in until recently. He had loved the sea, being labeled as a “boat kid” by his uncle, watching with amusement as Ghetto finished _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ for the fifth time and announced to his uncle that when he grew up, he was going to sail the high seas as well.

“You know, there are ‘monsters’ in the ocean. Creatures like sharks and squids and who knows what,” his uncle had said, smiling.

“Cool!” Ghetto had responded.

Now, Ghetto found that conversation ironic, seeing as he had found a monster in the ocean recently. More specifically, a drenched Shark cursing wonders at Nick, who was too busy losing it to notice the insults, out of his room for the first time in what seemed like forever. Thankfully, that monster didn’t try to kill him or sink their ship but _was_ a piece of shit for the entire day afterward.

AK had yelled at them about it for a solid hour. Ghetto watched from the sidelines, wanting to see the action yet not willing to get in on the argument.

“You know, if you get too far from the ship, we can’t come back and get you, remember? I thought I’d ingrain it in your heads by now, but apparently, I haven’t—unless you guys aren’t thinking with them, of course.” Even Ghetto winced at that, excited to see Shark, in _particular_ , get ripped a new one, but that had turned out more like “AK lectures two adults like they are children and manages to make everyone but himself feel bad.”

The boat lurched forward and Ghetto was thrown off-balance, tripping over his feet and landing on the ground. Water soaked into his jeans as water sprayed over the edge, drenching his back. A shriek rang out from below deck. Ghetto grinned at the back of his hands and bruising knees, sitting back on his legs as a shape stormed into view.

Nick sulked past, grease staining a pair of shorts and his bare legs. Hips swaying, arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head to look at Ghetto and spun on his heel, flopping down next to him and leaning against the back of the ship. Ghetto watched him roll his eyes as a different pair of footsteps stormed down the deck and groaned loudly when they stopped not far from the two. Ghetto snickered.

“NICK—NICK, C’MON, PLEASE?” AK’s voice rang out from further down and Ghetto turned to him, also covered in grease and looking pointedly at Nick. Nick proceeded to press himself into Ghetto and curled up, attempting to hide from AK’s view and horrible, horrible tyranny that forced Nick to leave his comfortable bed and work alongside the horrible tyrant. Nick's words, not Ghetto's.

Body pressed against his. Leg wrapping over his. Ghetto raised a hand in greeting. “AHOY!”


End file.
